


Airport delay

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight is delayed and you, Smith and Ross have no way of going home, so you decide to sleep at the airport. Gender neutral pronouns used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport delay

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is dedicated to my fire squad (you know who you are) for coming up with the idea. Sorry for the fluff

“Flight 11H76X to America has now been delayed for 14 hours due to bad weather.”

“Oh great! We can’t even go home because we got here by taxi. So now what?” Ross asked the ceiling, flailing his arms in the air, like that would make any difference. He sat down with a sigh onto a bench next to him and hung his head in his hands. Ross pulled out his phone and sent trott a quick text:

_Stuck at the fucking airport for a day. Hope you’re enjoying your dinner because all we have is a pack of skittles. Hope it rains. R_

Within seconds, the familiar ping sound was heard from Ross’ hoodie. He pulled out his phone almost instantaneously, and typed in his passcode. Trott had sent Ross a picture of him and Katie all cosy on the sofa watching Netflix with a takeaway in their laps. What a prick.

“I’m off to the loo.” Smith suddenly proclaimed, looking away from the flight board and instead looked at you and Ross expectantly. You glance at Smith momentarily and roll your eyes, walking over to him in a huff. “Take my bags over to Ross, go and get us all a good seat” he grinned, holding out his hoodie and hand luggage. Your hands brushed for a fraction of a second longer than usual, making you blush as you walked away towards Ross who was currently tapping away on his phone.

“Hey Smith said he was gonna go for a piss so here’s his bag. I’m keepin the hoodie, I’m pretty cold.” You announce, sitting down in the empty seat beside him. Ross immediately offered his hoodie instead, warning you that Smith would want his hoodie back but you took no notice. “I’m sure he’ll let me borrow it for a bit, I’m freezing. He’s not that mean” You add, smirking at Ross.

“Well if I’d known you were that cold, you could have had mine ages ago” He said, putting his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. You grin to yourself, trying to hide your flushed cheeks by pulling the hood up over your head. You feel Ross’ head drop against yours, the pair of you becoming sleepy.

“What time is it?” You whisper, feeling as if you were about to drop off, the warmth of Smith’s hoodie only adding to your fatigue. Ross checked his watch lazily, yawning when he realised the time.

“It’s like, 1am; I’m shattered” he mumbled, dropping his arm back into his lap, as another sigh escaped his mouth. You feel your eyelids becoming heavy, closing them as you nuzzle into Ross’ chest again. You drift off into a deep sleep, already exhausted from the journey to the airport. 

Smith returned from the toilet and smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly at the pair of you. Ross was also fast asleep against you, his arms wrapped around you. Smith walked over to Ross and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, waking him up from his slumber and was greeted by a very small voice.

“Is that you Smith?” He asked, his eyes still remaining closed as he yawned and tried to drift off again.

“Yeah it’s me mate, I think we should move, there’s a mother over there on the floor with her kid. She probably deserves this seat more than we do.” He whispered, cautious that you were still asleep in Ross’ arms. “I can’t carry you though mate, you’re pretty heavy, so you’re gonna have to get up and carry the bags for me.” Smith detached Ross’ arms from you and pulled down the hood. He caressed your face as you stirred a little, and then he scooped his arms underneath your legs and head, picking you up effortlessly as you went back to dreaming.

Ross stood up, half-asleep, and stumbled over to the mother who lay in the corner of the airport with the bags. He set the bags aside and bent down towards the woman, who looked quite surprised when she saw him.

“There’s some free seats over there if you want to take you and your kid over there, probably a better place to fall asleep than the floor” He whispered, trying not to wake the child by him. The woman nodded in acceptance, seeming very grateful and moved to your old seats within a few minutes.

Ross leant up against the wall, the bags next to him. Smith sat down beside him and lay you down on his lap, wrapping his arms around your back and waist as you rested your head against his shoulder. Ross looked at Smith sleepily as he rested his head on Smith’s other shoulder.“Goodnight Ross, love you” Smith slurred as he pressed a kiss on Ross’ hair. “ G’night to you as well, love you just as much. Maybe more than Ross” he said, planting a soft kiss against your cheek.

Ross punched Smith lightly on the arm and pulled out the blanket he had stored in his carry on luggage. He pulled it over the three of you and sighed happily, drifting off into a pleasant slumber almost immediately.


End file.
